


Chopsticks

by Frangipanidownunder



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 15:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12656259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frangipanidownunder/pseuds/Frangipanidownunder
Summary: Based on the GA's side by side tbt photos showing her with chopsticks up her nose and in her ears.





	Chopsticks

He watched her with quiet fascination, drinking wine, eating sizzling shrimp and fishing out the ginger from his.  
“Ginger is good for the digestion, for your health, Mulder.”  
And so was watching Dana Katherine Scully relaxing on warm white wine and too much MSG.  
The case had been bizarre, wild even, but this side of Scully, the giggling, story-embroidering, gesticulating Scully was wilder. Pink streaks crept up her neck and cheeks and her hair had started to frizz. She rested her chin on her hand and played with the pile of cheap chopsticks in a glass on the edge of the table. Without warning, she giggled and pulled out four.  
“Do you think I’m spooky, Mulder?” She proceeded to poke a stick into each ear. “Take me to your leader.”  
His grin felt like a release and a laugh bubbled up from the pit of his stomach. She was adorable.  
“Is this what a Reticulan looks like?” She held out her phone like a weapon and shot at him with Star Wars special effect noises.  
“You’re not grey, Scully.”  
“No, I’m Red.” She stuck two more up her nostrils. “And a little drunk, maybe. Sorry.” She slumped into her chair, serious, even with her facial decorations.  
He reached out and took her hand in his. “You’re not spooky, and you’re not grey. But you are my partner and I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you and your insight and judgement, Scully.”  
“Even when I’ve got chopsticks sticking out of my face?” She left it a beat before chuffing out a giggle again.  
He nodded and let out the laugh that had been brewing. “All the time, any way you look, Scully.”  
She watched him with quiet fascination, drinking beer and eating Singapore noodles and reaching out to take half her deep-fried chicken balls.  
“The protein is good for health and wellbeing, Scully.”  
And so was watching Fox William Mulder relaxing on hops and greasy takeout. The case had been bizarre, familiar even, but this side of Mulder, this encyclopedic, cryptid-stalking, passionate was more familiar. His voice was gravelly now, his face craggier, his stories more embroidered. But it was like old times. She dug into the paper bag and fished out the chopsticks.  
“Do you think I’m spooky, Mulder?” She poked a stick into each ear. “Take me to your leader.”  
“I think I’ve seen this movie,” he said, laughing. He took the other pair and put them gently into her nose. She giggled and picked up her phone and shot at him, making a ‘pew-pew’ noise. He picked up his phone and shot her back. Then he took a photo. “After all these years, and everything you’ve been through, you are still my partner. In every sense of the word and I’ll never be able to tell you how deeply I appreciate you and your love.” He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back.  
“Even when I’ve got chopsticks sticking out of my face?” She left it a beat before chuffing out a giggle again.  
He nodded and let out the laugh that had been brewing. “All the time, any way you look, Scully. Forever.”


End file.
